Main Story
Main Story WARNING HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD: – THIS PAGE CONTAINS INFORMATION ON THE ENTIRE STORY FROM CHAPTER 1-3 AND THE INTERLUDE. IF YOU DO NOT WANT ANY SPOILERS, DO NOT READ THIS SECTION. Main Areas Lake Cresnia Beach Mirenna Village Crystal Forest Intro The main character talks an unknown person or creature (???), naming off 3 of the faction leaders known to the Abyss before addressing the main character directly. After asking the main character’s name, which the player types in, the unknown player begins to introduce themselves before the scene ends. The main character then finds themselves waking up on the Cresnia Beach with a nude lady, Ophelia, above you. The lady apologizes for knocking you over before being attacked by a serpentine dragon, Eydis. Ophelia blocks the attack casually before entering a battle stance, showing that she is an android, not a human. Ophelia then launches an electrical assault, apologizing to the main character before the screen whites out. Finding the whole ordeal bizarre, the main character wakes up inside a house, which later becomes your home on this island. You discover Faranne, a dark elf, standing at the side of you bed while her adoptive sister, Ara, peers shyly over the base of the frame. After Faranne and Ara decide to let you stay, under supervision, you leave the house. After a short tutorial on how interact with the game’s conversations and elements, you can start walking around using WASD and the mouse! You can either explore a bit or begin the story-line. Chapter 1-2 After leaving the house, you discover yourself in the dark elvish village of Miernna. You discover Ara and Faranne standing above a barely functioning Ophelia, who after asking to be brought to the sun to recharge, gets everyone to introduce themselves for the first time. After a bit of dialogue, the group parts. Faranne takes you aside and asks for help gathering the crabs for dinner that escaped. Realizing that you have no way of tracking down said crabs, Ophelia offers to help you out by updating your phone with the Crabdar. The player then hunts down all 6 crabs located around the village. After hunting down the 5 crabs, the player finds Ophelia holding the last one, offering it in exchange for one favor later. Bringing all 6 crabs to Faranne, she promises a reward after dinner. The player can then roam around the village or talk to Faranne again to advance the story. Ara, Faranne, Ophelia, and the player all sit down to enjoy a lovely meal (Ophelia pouting slightly from not being able to eat). After talking and eating for a bit, the group all go to sleep. Faranne once again calls you over to talk. At this point, the player comes across their first RED option, allowing the player to either initiate a sexual encounter or ask for a different reward. After this encounter, the player can either go to sleep or meet up with Ara at her house. After the player goes to sleep, they find themselves dreaming of a traditional Japanese themed palace courtyard theater. After walking to the exit, dialogue appears on the top. Backtracking to where the dream started, the player finds themselves in front of a one-eyed one-legged monster girl, Ai. The camera pans out and the player discovers they were dreaming from the perspective of 2 more monster girls, Renge and Sayuri. After waking up to a knock on the door, the player finds one of the girls from the dream, Renge. She explains that her sister was kidnapped by a giant bug, Suzu, and that she needs help to find her. After a brief cut-scene, the player finds themselves in the second playable area, the Forest. Faranne gives you a crossbow, usable to hunt for bugs in the forest and to defend yourself against monsters you may find… Ara runs off ahead, leaving Faranne and Renge to talk while the player explores around the forest. Walking near Faranne and Renge allows the player to listen in on the conversation. After exploring around for a bit, the player discovers Ophelia resting on a giant crystal cluster deep in the woods, regenerating and resting from her battle with Eydis. She asks you to visit her “friend” at the beach later and offering to upgrade your phone, giving you the feature to receive calls from any monster girls. You immediately receive two calls, one from a mysterious monster and one from Ophelia’s ‘friend’, Mako. Visiting Mako isn’t required for the main story but prompts additional dialogue with that character (Some encounters are time based, so check them out without delay if you’re interested). Once the player has found 5 logs in the forest (4 are near the forest house), they can bring the logs to Ophelia to ‘build a bridge’. Ophelia laughs, explaining she was joking about needing logs. After a brief countdown, Ophelia activates an orbital satellite, destroying the blockade (and raising more questions on the android’s power). The player is then free to move past the vaporized blockade. Moving forward, the player finds a giant tree with a house carved into it with 3 monster girls in front; Renge, Sayuri, and the bug girl Suzu. Sayuri is behind Suzu, gropping her. Renge tells Sayuri to stop before realizing that Suzu is a member of a dangerous species from the Shadowlands called a Giant Hornet. The player then pulls out their crossbow and after a long cut-scene, decides to either shoot or not. Whatever the choice, the player blacks out and finds themselves back at their home. The player then finds everyone talking out front, promptly getting scolded for pulling out the crossbow. After talking, Renge asks you to meet her at the central bridge at night, allowing the character to begin another sexual encounter. Now that the twins have join the town, the Shop has been unlocked, allowing the player to buy and sell a few items. Next to that, Faranne’s café is also open, allowing the player to make meals (currently having no in-game effect). Meals can be sold the Shop for a hefty profit. Going to Faranne’s café, the player finds Ara, Faranne, and Suzu talking once more. Suzu then departs, making sure everyone knows her name. Ara and Faranne discuss the missing villagers, before letting the character wonder around a bit more. Talking to Ophelia lets her upgrade your phone once more, allowing you to pass the time and access any dreams you have. You can also go to the beach and start Mako’s Route or go to Shobu the wolf and start Faranne’s Route. After that, head back to your house at night to go to sleep. Before going to sleep, you have another dream, taking place once more in the Japanese style theater courtyard. Ai, the one-eyed monster from before, performs on the stage. After the dream, you wake up back inside your house. Once you go to sleep, you once again are met by ???, where they talk about finding their sister before you wake up. After leaving the house, Ophelia approaches you for a critical decision (the next choice will have lasting effects). After answering, Ophelia says her goodbyes with a final kiss, starting Chapter 3. Chapter 3 Ara and Suzu walk up to the player right after Ophelia leaves, inviting the player to hunt at the Cresnia Beach. After the player dozes off, Ara wakes the player up, gently scorning them for taking a snooze. Lending the player a fishing spear to use, Ara asks the player to gather several resources. Once the ingredients have given to Ara, the player is asked to find Suzu at the lake. Taking the beach-side entrance, Ara and the player find a pile of slime. It suddenly forms into a slime girl, Eris. Ara briefly talks to Eris before telling the player to help Eris, leaving to go to the village. Eris suddenly changes form, becoming much lewder and bustier. The player and her then talk for some time before she leaves for the lake to ‘play’ with Suzu, suggesting the player should come quickly or else. Upon entering the lake, Suzu immediately flies over, demanding cooked food. Shortly after wandering, Suzu calls out for help, getting caught in a puddle of Eris. Eris challenges you to a series of games to release Suzu. The first game consists of finding 8 puddles of slime around the lake. Don’t worry, there’s plenty around to find. After that, Eris gives you a literal Slime Gun that shoots slime, complete with tutorial! Once the games are finished, you can talk with Eris for another chance for RED dialogue, unlocking another spicy scene! Once the player runs away or complete Eris’ scene, they can encounter a standoff between the Dragon Queen Eydis and the current village residents. After a brief dialogue, Eydis recalls a flashback, describing a long war between humans and monsters. One can only assume these humans left Earth long ago… After Eydis claims the Lake as her base of operations, both groups go their separate ways, allowing the player to roam freely once again. Passing the time until night, the player can go sleep to advance the story once more. Going to sleep, the player immediate finds a human girl, ???, in the room with them. Depending on the choices the player made earlier in the game, ??? will either initiate a sexual encounter or leave. Once either route has finished, the player will hear knocking on the door. Leaving the house, the player encounters Ara. Once again, the player is faced with a critical decision, one with strong impact in the future. This is the last scene of chapter 3. Interlude After the conversation with Ara, the player can either wander around once more or continue the story by going to the house on the hill. Upon approaching the house, the player hears a voice call out in annoyance. Deciding to entire the house, the player finds nothing but some furniture and a plate of suspicious ham. After trying to eat the ham, the player is yanked up into a spider web, completely stuck to the rafters. After a moment of trying to figure out what went wrong in life, a spider monster girl, Adeline, crawls into vision, surprised to see a human in her trap. Trying to free the player from the web, the pair crashes to the ground. Once the player wakes up, Adeline introduces herself with a series of apologies for injuring and trapping the player. Once the dialogue ends, the player can once more chose the RED option or offer a tour of the village. Both options end up with the player standing in front of a group very confused monster girls. After a vivid dialogue, the player can find Adeline at the central plaza, setting up shop as the new seamstress. Adeline pleasantly takes to the player before shooing them away politely to finish setting up. Prompted by the mysterious forces of the cosmos, the player decides to go spend some time in the forest, running into another elf, Shuri, wearing a pair of bunny ears. Talking to the elf prompts one of two events. Either the player chooses the RED option for a sexual encounter or the player gets a bit of tense dialogue before leaving. Whether the player chooses to submit or run away, the player ends up meeting Shuri again. Listening in on Ara and Shuri’s conversation, the player rushes off afterwards to their home. Once the player reaches their new home, they have a quirky encounter with Xue, the owl that was resting on the post in front of the house. Xue places the player into a memory trance. Waking up inside of an office building with a robot butler, the player meets Shuri for the 3rd time, except she has no idea who the player is. Talking to her for several dialogues results in the main office door being opened, where the player meets Aurelia, a human with striking resemblance to Ophelia. This is the end Interlude. Category:Story